


N-Dimensional Geometry

by LostLunarian



Category: Bleach, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Akemi Homura Is Doing Her Best, Angst, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Madoka and Sayaka Are Uncontracted, Magical Girls, Not Rebellion Story Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostLunarian/pseuds/LostLunarian
Summary: With the help of Ichigo Kurosaki and the Shinigami, Homura has defeated Walpurgisnacht and the Incubator once and for all. Madoka and Sayaka remain alive and uncontracted. Kyoko and Mami are contracted but alive. Urahara has found a way for Magical Girls to live without depending on grief seeds and fighting witches and is helping to spread this new system to the rest of the world.The end of the pain and misery the Incubators inflicted on the world is finally in sight.But Karmic Destiny has wrapped its strings around Madoka Kaname, and even the end of a millennia old cycle is not enough to free her from its grasp.A new threat covets the power held within one otherwise ordinary girl, and the chances of Ichigo Kurosaki getting his One Year are looking dimmer than ever.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Kaname Madoka & Miki Sayaka, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 26
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As N Approaches Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553727) by [Corisanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corisanna/pseuds/Corisanna). 



> Hello everyone! This is a fic of a fic to show my adoration for the incredible labor of love that is As N Approaches Infinity, and to help develop my own original setting heavily inspired by Changeling: The Lost. If you've come here without reading the former, and you like Madoka or Bleach or both, you should absolutely go do that right now! If you've come here because of the latter, I hope I deliver an interesting and unique take on the Fae that isn't just CtL with the serial numbers filed off. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please enjoy!

They were careless. Stupid. They thought just because they were friends with a bunch of extremely strong magic users, knew some basic magic self defense and had those wards on their houses they were invincible. That nothing could touch them. If there was one thing Homura had tried to get through Sayaka’s thick skull it was that she was horribly fragile. Now she and Madoka were paying for it.

It happened after Hitomi went off for her lessons Sayaka and Madoka had decided to cut through the woods near the school. Sayaka was playfully chasing after Madoka, who was running away, giggling with embarrassment at her antics when suddenly-

“It’s a lovely spring day isn’t it?”

She and Madoka startled and stopped in their tracks, whipping their heads to look at the source of the voice.

Standing right behind them was a pretty young woman in an elegant white sundress, long ringlets of lustrous blond hair spilled from underneath her large sunhat. In the crook of her arm was a basket of flowers. She was smiling at them placidly. Sayaka sensed faint magic emanating from her. A glance at Madoka’s tense body language told her she felt it too.

“W-Who are you? Why are you sneaking up on us?” Sayaka was tensed, ready to kick into flashstep if this person meant them harm. If she thought Sayaka was easy pickings she’d prove her sorely wrong.

“Isn’t it lovely?” The stranger simply repeated. She knelt down near a flower that was growing at the base of a tree, cupping it in her hands and inhaling deeply, “spring is just the most beautiful time of the year isn’t it?” She said, smiling up at the two of them again.

Yeah, this was suspicious. Sayaka didn’t trust this peaceful flower girl act. She crossed her arms across her chest “I asked you a question.”  
  
The girl stood up “I am an ambassador of spring.” 

Sayaka glared harder, trying to channel her inner Homura. “That’s not an answer”

The girl continued, seemingly ignoring Sayaka “Such a shame that it has to end. The world would be so much better if it could play host to an eternal springtime wouldn’t it? Here,” she said reaching into her flower basket. She pulled out two pamphlets “You wish to know more, yes? Won’t you accept my Lady’s invitation?”

Sayaka looked to Madoka who looked just as wary and confused. This bizarre woman was still buzzing faintly of magic and so were the “invitations” but… surely there’d be no harm in just taking them right? If only just to get the weird lady to go away.

Hesitantly, Sayaka reached out to take a pamphlet and Madoka did the same. The strange girl’s smile widened and she turned away,disappearing into the woods. After taking a moment to make sure the girl was really gone she looked down at the pamphlet in her hands.

**YOU HAVE BEEN MARKED AS INVITED TO THE REVEL OF ETERNAL SPRING**

**HOSTED BY HER LADYSHIP ARIELLA**

**MAIDEN OF ETERNAL RENEWAL**

**GOVERNESS OF THE SPARROWS**

**HARRIER OF CYCLES**

**YOU WILL DELIVER YOUR INVITATION AT THE APPOINTED TIME**

**YOU WILL GRACIOUSLY ACCEPT YOUR ASSIGNED ROLE.**

For some reason reading those words, Sayaka felt ice cold dread settle in her stomach. She dismissed it as the strangeness of the whole situation (she should have listened to her gut she was so _stupid_ )

Reading through the rest of the pamphlet didn’t yield any more answers. It was short, only 2 pages not counting the cover with nothing on the back. It was all a bunch of nonsense about what an honor it was to receive an invitation, the high status of the other guests, the food that would be served and the games that would be played. Sayaka was able to tell from context that it was some kind of garden party but that was it.

Sayaka looked over at Madoka who was looking as freaked out as she felt. “Um… what do you make of all this Sayaka-chan?”

“Haha!” Sayaka burst out a laugh, always the one to put on a brave face. “Who knows. Man, we’ve met some strange people in the past year but I think she beats them all!”

Madoka was frowning at Sayaka, the pink-haired girl still looked pretty shook up.

Sayaka threw her arm around her friend’s shoulders. “Aw c’mon Madoka. I’ll call magic-man when we get home, tell him all about mystery girl, and then he’ll know what we should do. That sound good?”

Madoka gave her a smile. “Y-Yeah, sounds good.” Sayaka smiled at her friend in return and they walked the rest of the way back to their homes.

Sayaka was an idiot. She should have run straight to Homura, or Kyoko or Mami. Or jumped straight on a train bound for Karakura. Urahara wouldn’t have had a solid answer for her until at least the next day.

And by then it would be too late.


	2. Chapter 2

“And you’re sure you didn’t feel anything hollow?” Sayaka rolled her eyes. “For the last time magic man. I didn’t feel anything hollow. She didn’t seem hostile. She didn’t say what her name was even though I asked like three times. She just said some weird stuff, gave us the ‘invitations’ and left.”

“Hmm… very odd… well, you’re likely not in any immediate danger if any. I’ll see if I can’t find anyone matching the description you gave, and tomorrow I’ll come up to take a closer look at these ‘invitations’. I’d recommend staying indoors though, just to be safe”

“Sure thing magic-man. See ya tomorrow” Sayaka ended the call and flopped onto the couch. Great. She and Madoka are under house arrest because of some flower-sniffing weirdo and her parents aren’t going to be home for another few hours. At least she knew she’d be safe behind the wards.

Maybe she could give Kyoko a call? No… she’d be bored out of her skull sitting around Sayaka’s apartment all day…

She lounged around reading manga for a couple of hours when, just before sundown, she began to feel a strange sense of foreboding in her stomach. She jumped up and went to her room, quickly snatching her invitation from the top of her dresser. She read the front again.

**YOU WILL DELIVER YOUR INVITATION AT THE APPOINTED TIME**

She had to deliver her invitation at the appointed time…

The appointed time was… now. She was sure of it.

She had to deliver her invitation.

She quickly got her shoes, invitation in her mouth, hopping on one leg as she finished slipping them on. She was just about to yank the door open when…

_ ”I’d recommend staying indoors though, just to be safe” _

Sayaka shook her head.

She had to deliver her invitation.

Sayaka had crept back through town to the woods near the school. Somehow she knew this was where she needed to go. The sun was almost set. Soon the woods would be pitch black. She soldiered on, heedless of the danger.

The serene forest was much less friendly in the twilight hours. The tree cover cast much of the scenery into harsh shadows with only thin outlines of light for Sayaka to navigate by.

Eventually by some sense of direction Sayaka couldn’t quite grasp, she came to an arch in the middle of the forest.

It wasn’t an artificial structure, carved out of wood and placed there. It was a small tree, barely more than a sapling, that in the middle of stretching its branches up to the canopy, for some reason made a sharp u-turn in its growth, and grew upside-down, back to the forest floor.

There were two adults, a man and a woman standing in front of it looking at it. They turned to look at Sayaka just as she heard more footsteps crunching their way to the undergrowth. It was Madoka, and an older teen Sayaka vaguely remembered was the daughter of a couple that were client’s with her parents. They were carrying invitations.

They stepped forward, and Sayaka joined them, and soon the strange group were standing side by side in front of the strange arched tree.

Then the mystery girl who gave them the invitations appeared as if from nowhere, stepping through the arch. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Sayaka registered a faint pulse of magic.

One by one, the girl tied a red ribbon to their wrists. Sayaka looked down at hers. She was starting to feel very foggy… foggy like that one time… that time she…

Right… she had been snagged by a witch and… a witch… witches!

MagicwardsdontgooutsideribbonsMAMI

Sayaka flared her magic as high as she possibly could just like Mr. Kurosaki taught her. It would break her free call for help oh god this isn’t right she needsHELP

And then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Sayaka jerked awake. She wobbled for a moment. She felt like she was floating amongst a sea of flower petals. She realized she was standing up. How had she fallen asleep standing u-

Sayaka jolted in alarm and frantically scanned her surroundings. Not a forest, indoors pink hair- Madoka!

Madoka was standing to her left, looking dazed. One of her ribbons was missing, and hair awkwardly spilled down over her back on one side, while her hair was still done up on the other. 

Sayaka dashed over to Madoka and grabbed her shoulders. She noticed her wrist didn’t bear a ribbon anymore. “Madoka! Madoka wake up”

Madoka blinked, then her eyes widened in surprise. “S-Sayaka? What happened? Where are we?”

Sayaka shook her head. They looked to be in the parlor of some fancy mansion. Behind madoka was a set of polished white doors with filigree handles, surrounded. By deep pink walls. In the side of her vision, where Sayaka had been facing initially, she could see a huge staircase leading up to another floor. “I’m not sure, but we’re gonna get out of here, and then we’ll get back to our friends and family, and they’ll teach that creep a lesson a she’ll never forge-”

“Goodness, how adorable…”

Madoka and Sayaka startled and turned to the bottom of the grand staircase where the voice had come from. Sayaka dimly noticed the others from the woods to her right, starting to wake up.

Standing there at the foot of the stairs was an enormous woman. She must have been over 11 feet tall. She was wearing a flowing white silk dress cinched at the waist, with lacy puffed sleeves. A flower crown of pink hibiscus sat atop her long, flowing, platinum hair. Sticking out from underneath that hair was a pair of pointed elfen ears. She had a hand to her petal-pink lips, as though trying to suppress a giggle. Amusement shown in her huge acid green eyes.

Madoka spoke up. “W-what’s adorable?”

The woman answered. Her voice felt like it filled the whole room. “Why, your little friend. So protective. So chivalrous.”

Sayaka bristled and was about to make a smart remark when the familiar girl, Sayaka seemed to remember her name was Miho, beat her to it.

“Alright! Game’s over!” She pointed her finger accusingly at You probably think you’re awfully clever drugging us, dragging us off to who knows where, trying to scare us with these bullshit special effects! Do you have any idea who my parents are? Just who the hell do you think you-”

During her tirade, the woman had strode over to Miho and lightly grasped the wrist of her hand. Miho _screamed_ and collapsed to the floor. Thorny vines tore their way out from underneath her arm, twisting around it and finally blooming into white roses. Their petals were stained with blood. Miho’s limp body was supported only by the giant woman’s grasp on her wrist. 

Sayaka and the man had instinctively leapt back from the scene. The woman had let out a scream of her own. Sayaka could hear Madoka whimpering behind her.

The giant woman tsked, her smile fading to placid indifference. “I had hoped you would sing beautiful songs for me, little Miho. Perhaps, you would prefer to be a rose bush? We can find the role that suits you best, don’t worry.” Finally, she let the sobbing, shaking Miho go. She crumpled to the floor, curled into a ball.

Standing back up the giant woman addressed the rest of them, smiling again. “As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I am Lady Ariella: Maiden of Eternal Renewal, Harrier of Cycles, She Who Weaves Flowers Like Thread, among other titles. You will address me as Lady Ariella, or ‘My Lady’”

Sayaka had started trembling. That odd “flowery” feeling she woke up with hadn’t gone away and now she knew why. When Ariella had grasped Miho’s hand the feeling seemed to “flicker.” She had been sensing her magic this whole time. Her magic that was so strong it could do… _that_ to Miho with barely a twitch. Her magic that was so enormous it washed everything else out. The only other time sayaka had felt something like this was… Walpurgisnacht.

 _This_ is what they had to try and escape from?

The other woman had her head buried in her hands. “W-why did you bring us here? What do you want from us?”

Ariella smiled slightly “I will forgive you for not addressing me properly.” The woman inhaled sharply. “I brought you here, because you accepted my invitation of course. As for what I want, why, I simply want you to assist with my party.” Ariella closed her eyes dreamily. “The revel of eternal spring. If we are lucky, the revel will invigorate the season of spring sufficiently enough that it will last forever. Don’t you all want that as well? Now...”

Ariella clapped her hands twice. Through the door behind Sayaka streamed nearly a dozen people in maid and butler outfits. Their appearances were bizarre. Some had animal ears and horns. A few had hair that looked like it was made of water or on fire. Some had green skin, with flowers blooming across them. All of them had pointed ears like Ariella.

She gestured to the man. “Please escort my new chef, Yamada to the kitchen.

The man was visibly surprised. “H-how do know my name?” he asked. “My lady!” He quickly added.

“Why, I know all of your names dear. Some High Fae don’t care, but I like being able to address my humans properly.”

Sayaka felt like her insides were going to squirm right out of her as a pair of expressionless golden eyed servants led the man away.

Ariella turned back to the woman “You will make a fine gardener. Take her to the others, they can teach her how things work.

A quiet “Yes, My Lady” was all the woman said as she was led away in turn.

This time Lady Ariella crouched directly in front of sayaka, her face only a few feet away from her own. “And you, miss Sayaka Miki. A shame about your fellow musician, But I’ll bet you’re just so excited to grace the revel with your piano skills, aren’t you?”  
  
Sayaka stammered. “Y-you… I-I…” Lady Ariella’s eyebrows rose expectantly. Some stupid part of her wanted to fight. To scream “Like hell I am!” right in her face. Madoka saved her.

“Sayaka please!” She shouted, grasping onto her arm. Sayaka looked at madoka, her lopsided hairdo somehow making her look even more desperate. Sayaka turned back to Lady Ariella. “Y-yes My Lady.” she managed to stammer out. She felt disgusting as soon as the words left her mouth. Still, she was alive.

“Very good!” Lady Ariella said, like she was a trained dog or something. She turned to Madoka. “You’re already living up to your role as Guest of Honor”

That surprised them both. Madoka gaped. “G-Guest of Honor? M-my Lady…”

She nodded. “Yes, you’re the key to this year's revel. As soon as I heard about you from one of my scouts I knew you absolutely had to attend.” She snapped her fingers and two pairs of servants came to take them by the arms. “Show our most esteemed guests their quarters now would you?”

The servants took Madoka up the stairs and Lady Ariella followed. They turned Sayaka towards the double doors. Madoka gave Sayaka a weak smile. Sayaka tried to return it. Their friends would come for them. Not even their “host,” as monstrously powerful as she was, could stop them from taking the two of them back

They had to believe that.


	4. Chapter 4

Homura swept her soul gem around one last time, looking out at mitakihara city from the rooftop. Nothing. Sighing, she willed it back into its diamond shape and returned it to her hand. “You know, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were upset at the lack of work.”

Homura turned. Mami stood behind her, giving her a fond smile. She gave her own slight smile in return. That was easier to do these days. She dropped it, returning to business. “Just because we can not find anything does not mean there is nothing to find.”

“That is true.” Mami looked thoughtful. “But you have to admit, witches are getting less and less common these days.”

It was true. With the help of the Pleiades Saints, Urahara had erected barriers around Mitakihara and Asunaro that repelled witches. It wasn’t perfect, but that was intentional. Urahara had said that without the barriers the lack of turnings in the two cities would create a sort of sinkhole effect that attracted more and more witches the more they defeated. If they repelled the witches entirely however, it would cause a higher concentration of witches in other magical girl territories. For everyone’s sake It was better to let some witches in, in order to cull them, while the “outreach team” of shinigami and magical girls spread the new system to the rest of the country and eventually the world. A nice bonus at least was the supply of grief seeds they could use to placate skittish magical girls, since Urahara had found a way to circumvent the need for them.

“What is this?” Homura asked. “Is Tomoe-san trying to shirk her magical girl duties? What kind of example are you setting for your kouhai?”

Mami laughed lightly. “All right Homura, I understand. We can keep going a little longer.”

Homura looked away and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Mami and Kyoko had long stopped trying to tell her she didn’t need to accompany them on all their patrols nowadays, but the implication was still there.   
  
Homura just couldn’t bear to let them out of her sight. She had lost them, over and over again, so many times. And now that she’d finally stayed past her turnback point, she could no longer undo their deaths if they happened. No, she had to watch over them, keep them safe. She couldn’t rest until every last witch was destroyed, restored, or sent on.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the gentle rustling of spider lilies. Right. At least now she would never be alone in that quest again.

She was about to suggest another place to check when she felt it. Sayaka’s magic flaring, _screaming_. For just a second she felt her heart stop.

She manifested her shield, stopping time on reflex alone. Then, she was tearing across the rooftops, leaping and sprinting towards Sayaka's magic. Then just as suddenly she stopped, gasping for air. Allies. She had allies. She needed to bring Mami with her. Homura quickly backtracked, her heart burning to go to Sayaka right now, save her, shake her shoulders and demand why she’s out wandering so late without even telling her.

Finally she reached Mami. She grasped her shoulder and Mami startled a bit. Then her face hardened and she tied a ribbon around Homura. They then set off together towards where they’d felt Sayaka’s magic.

Finally they arrived outside the woods by Mitakihara Middle School. Homura shared a glance with Mami. What had Sayaka been doing here?

They pushed deeper into the forest, now close enough to feel Sayaka’s magic and… Madoka’s…

Homura went faster, Mami didn’t say anything and increased her pace to match.

Finally they arrived at a small clearing in the forest. There, Madoka and Sayaka were lying apparently unconscious, along with an older girl, a man and a woman. Homura quickly scanned for other, potentially threatening magical signatures and ,not finding any, dropped the stop to go to Madoka.

She frantically tried to shake Madoka awake, calling her name. “Madoka! Madoka!” after a bit more shaking Madoka stirred.

“Mmm… w-what? W-where...?” she pushed herself up.

“Madoka!” Homura cried, throwing her arms around the other girl.

“H-huh? W-what?” Madoka squirmed in her grip. Homura broke the hug, and placed her hand on Madoka’s shoulders. “Are you okay?”

“U-um. Yeah I think so…?” She was still blinking blearily at Homura. 

Homura stood and helped Madoka up to her feet. “Are you sure?” She checked over Madoka looking for any wounds but could not find any. “What were you doing all the way out here? Did you get attacked by a witch?”

“A witch? U-um, let me think, everything’s kinda fuzzy.” Homura waited expectantly while Mami busied herself in the background. While she was waiting Homura sensed Kyoko approaching. Then the redhead stepped out from the forest into the clearing. “The hell is going on here? I sensed Sayaka call for help.”

“We’re still trying to figure that out,” replied Mami, helping the woman to her feet.

Kyoko marched over to Sayaka, who was now standing around looking kind of awkward, and poked her in the chest. “Oi! What the hell are you doing in the middle of nowhere right before sundown?” Sayaka recoiled. “How am I supposed to know!”

“Do you want me to explain why what you just said is stupid or should I let you figure it out?”

“Hey!”

“I remember!” Shouted Madoka. Everyone looked at her. “I, uh, I remember what happened now. Mostly.”

Madoka explained to them about meeting the strange magic girl in the woods. About the “invitations” and feeling strangely entranced by hers. And then going to the woods. “Everything after that is a blank, I’m not sure how we ended up here. I guess we walked?”

Homura absorbed the story. It was bewildering. She had never heard of a witch doing anything like that. Was it a magical girl? What had they been trying to do. Why had they attacked Madoka and Sayaka?

Whatever the reason homura was going to make sure they _burned_.

Homura’s thoughts were interrupted by Mami clearing her throat. “You should probably call Madoka’s parents Homura. They’ll want to know what happened here.

“Oh… Right.” Madoka’s parents. Of course. She pulled her phone out of her shield and started to dial. It was difficult. the screen was shaking for some reason…

“Homura?” She startled. Mami was holding her hand out for her phone. That’s when she realized she was the one who was shaking. Homura handed the phone off to Mami, turning her head away, cursing her weakness.

Mami made the call to Madoka’s parents. It was apparently Tomohisa who picked up. Homura heard her reassure him in her confident way. Then she handed the phone to Madoka who reassured her father in turn. “Yes papa, I feel fine. Yes, just by the woods. I love you too.”

The magical girls agreed Tomohisa would pick up Madoka and Sayaka, and Homura and Kyoko would ride with them to make sure they made it home. Mami would see the other humans back to their homes.

Homura rode in Tomohisa’s car as he listened in disturbed silence to Madoka and Sayaka recount their experience. Tomohisa told Homura that she was welcome to stay the night. He likely wanted some more substantial magical protection than just himself. The wards certainly had not been enough in this case. She accepted without a second thought. 

Back at the Kaname Residence after eating a dinner prepared by Tomohisa, Junko flopped corpse-like through the front door. Tomohisa helped his wife to bed with an awkward looking Madoka and a nonplussed Homura. They had all silently agreed to not bother her with the story of Madoka’s unsettling day.

Before heading off to bed herself Tomohisa wrapped Homura into a fierce hug. A desperately relieved “Thank you” was all he said to her.

“A-ah. Thank you.” She was still not used to the Kaname’s near worship of her. 

After he left she thought to herself that he shouldn’t be thanking her yet. Madoka’s attacker was still out there, And Homura was going to make them _pay_.


	5. Chapter 5

Homura woke blearily. She could smell the sweet scent of roses that always followed Madoka. Slowly, she pulled herself into a sitting position. Shelves full of stuffed animals greeted her. She was in Madoka’s room, having slept there in a spare futon. Madoka’s form was snuggled under her blankets. She fisted her hands in the covers as she remembered the events of last night. She looked over to Madoka, sleeping peacefully, cuddling one of her stuffed animals. That brought her some peace at least.

Next to her, Homura’s phone buzzed a notification. Carefully, so as not to wake her, Homura made her way out of Madoka’s bedroom, phone in hand. She unlocked her phone and looked at the notifications. There was a message from Urahara.

“Give me a call when you wake up this morning! ^_^”

Scowling Homura did as she was asked. The eccentric scientist picked up on the first ring.

“Hello to my most favorite magical girl! I just wanted to call ahead to let you know I’m coming up for a visit today! Some spiritual business Miss Miki and I discussed over the phone last night.”

Homura grit her teeth. Normally she had the patience to deal with the courtesy shaped hedging of bets Urahara did with her, but last night had frayed her patience thin. “Madoka and Sayaka were attacked last night.” 

A beat of silence. “Ah, well, that’s not good”

“No. It is not.”

Another beat. “What exactly attacked them and how?”  
  
“Perhaps you already know.”  
  
“Perhaps,” Urahara hedged. He proceeded to relay his conversation with Sayaka from last night back to Homura.

Homura listened, growing angrier the more he spoke. “And you did not think that was anything to be worried about!? You thought they would just be safe all on their own!?”

“In retrospect, yes, that was a miscalculation on my part. However, from Miss Miki’s description, there did not seem to be any immediate danger. The entity did not have enough reiatsu to pose any kind of threat that you or the other magical girls wouldn’t be able to respond to, nor would it have been able to get past the wards on the girls houses. The same goes for the items it gave the two girls. Furthermore, if those items did pose a threat to them, they would have activated the wards.”

Homura bit down on her lip. His logic was sound. And yet she was just so _angry_. Urahara and his smug know it all demeanor. The last time she was this angry, she was still stuck in her loops, stuck in an eternal spring and-

She felt Homulily stir within her, the scent of spider lilies distracting her from her train of thought. “Is the meddler truly the most apt target for your rage, poppet?” Homura took a deep breath. “Let me hold on to this anger for us, so that later we can unleash it on the one who dared touch our charge...”

She felt Homulily drawing her anger away, and she relaxed just a bit. She was right, of course. Homulily was infuriatingly condescending, and had been ever since she was awakened from within Homura, but somehow it never bothered her as much as when that came from Urahara. Not to mention she knew exactly how to help refocus Homura when her emotions were getting the better of her.

Urahara hadn’t said anything else. Likely having anticipated her emotional state. She gave herself a brief moment to be annoyed by that, then continued on.

“Entity?”

“A word I am using simply because I do not wish to assume what exactly Miss Miki and Miss Kaname were approached by.”

Homura said nothing at that.

“Now, would you explain how the girls were ‘attacked’ and by what?”

Homura took a deep breath and described what happened after Sayaka’s phone call. Sensing Sayaka’s magical call for help, rushing to the woods, discovering the girls unconscious, Madoka’s description of being entranced and wandering off into the forest.

Homura looked up and noticed Tomohisa hovering, disturbed. Homura and Madoka had gone over the broad strokes of last night's events with him, but evidently the horror hadn’t lessened with a night of sleep. She held out her phone and raised an eyebrow. He took the unspoken offer and grabbed the phone himself.

“Hello? Yes Homura is staying with us right now. I asked her to stay with us last night” He stepped over to the kitchen table and motioned for Homura to follow him.

“Hang on I’m putting you on speaker.” He placed the phone on the table. “There, can you hear me?”“Yes Kaname-san, loud and clear!” Rang Urahara’s cheerful voice as the two of them took seats.

“Thank you,” Madoka’s father said. “Please, I’ve heard the story from Homura and Madoka already, do you know what to make of any of this?”

“I’m afraid I have nothing concrete at the moment. I have not been able to identify any likely suspects from the records of living persons. My current hypothesis is that, given the strange behavior of the individual in question, they are likely a spiritual entity of some kind. The behavior does not match any kind of witch or hollow I am familiar with, however it is possible there is a detail the girls missed that would explain this.”

Tomohisa paled as Urahara went on. He brought a hand to his face and nodded gravely. “Do you think they’ll be attacked again?”“It would probably be safest at this time to assume that they will. I’d recommend pulling Madoka out of school for the next few days while we figure this out.”

“Already done. What about Sayaka?”

“We won’t be able to tell her parents what happened, so Miss Akemi or Miss Sakura will have to guard her.”  
  
Homura was ready with her response. “I am staying here with Madoka.” Madoka’s father glanced at her. Urahara continued.

“That should be fine as long as Miss Sakura knows she’s supposed to be on guard duty. Are you sure you wouldn’t want to protect Miss Miki as well? Kaname-san can activate the forcefield part of the wards, so Miss Kaname can’t go wandering off on her own. As far as external threats go at that point it’s overkill for all but the strongest possible threats.”  
  
“Then I will stay to ensure it is overkill for all possible threats,” Homura says coolly.

A beat of silence, then a cheerful “Very well Miss Akemi! Please direct Miss Sakura to bring Miss Miki to the Kaname household straight after school.”

“Very well.” Homura replied.

* * *

Urahara knocked on the door to the Kaname household, bag of instruments in hand, Toshiro by his side. He hoped the girl saw it as the gesture of support it was. These days Urahara walked a thin line between courtesy and social maneuvering with her. She knew he’d never really make a move purely for the sake of sentiment. He also knew that trying to pretend otherwise would just insult her. They managed to strike a balance of playing each other, but with their cards face up. A handshake returned to its roots of checking the other for concealed weaponry.

All that didn’t mean he didn’t genuinely want to soothe Akemi’s obviously disturbed equilibrium. Madoka threatened by a supernatural entity nearly on the anniversary of her loops? Her emotions were more stable these days, but something like this could destroy what the Kurosaki’s have built up with her. A year’s worth of healing down the drain.

Urahara pasted a smile on his face as Junko Kaname opened the door. “Urahara.”

He gave a short bow. “Mrs. Kaname, staying home from work I see”

She gave him a flat smile. “Yes, I took the day off to make sure my daughter would be safe.” Both from unknown supernatural entities and you, Urahara interpreted. The Kaname matriarch still didn’t trust him and probably never would completely. He respected her for that.

“I assure you I will do everything in my power to track down your daughter’s attacker and ensure the threat is neutralized.”

“I’m sure you will,” she said, opening the door for the both of them. “It’s good to see you again Captain Hitsugaya, have you been doing well?” Her smile reached closer to her eyes as they both entered.

“I have, thank you Junko. How has Akemi-san been faring with all this?”

Kaname’s smile turned sad. “Not too well. She’s been doing an admirable job hiding it, but it’s obvious she thinks if she takes her eyes off Madoka for a second she’ll disappear.” She gave a bitter laugh. “I can’t really say I blame her.” 

The three of them proceeded to the living room, where Madoka, her brother, her father, and Sayaka, were seated already. Miss Sakura apparently hadn’t seen fit to stay. Homura saw Toshiro and gave a curt nod. “Captain Hitsugaya.”

He returned it. “Akemi-san.”

Urahara waved his fan. “I know, I know, this is a joyous reunion indeed! But let’s all settle down and get down to business shall we?”

Akemi and Toshiro both gave him a flat look. Sayaka, Madoka, and her father shared an amused glance.

“Now,” he started taking a seat. “I heard the story from Miss Akemi already, but I’d like it if you could refresh my memory. Tell me everything that happened to you last night. Don’t leave out any details, even if they don’t seem important.”

Urahara placed his phone on the living room table and hit “record. He then listened to the girls tell their story. He perked up when they mentioned the wording of “accepting” the invitation, and the strange girl’s talk of “eternal spring”. That felt significant somehow. Frustratingly, the mysterious “invitations” had apparently disappeared.

As they finished their telling of the events that night, Junko Kaname asked “Well, do you know what’s going on?”

“Not just yet I'm afraid, although hypotheses are beginning to form. I’d like to take a moment to scan the girls, see if there are any lingering effects in their reiatsu.”

Urahara pulled a scanner out of his bag, and quickly scanned the two girls as well as the rest of the house’s occupants for a control.

He examined the data. The Kaname’s besides Madoka, Akemi, and the shinigami all looked to be normal. Miss Miki and Miss Kaname however…

“There seems to be a faint foreign reiatsu clinging to Miss Miki and Miss Kaname.”

The parents and Homura looked alarmed at this. “Do you know what it is?” asked Junko, face paling.

“Unfortunately I do not. It does not seem to be hollow in nature. Closer to a magical girl signature actually.”

Toshiro looked surprised at this. Homura stared at Urahara. “Are you saying they were attacked by a magical girl?”

Urahara shook his head. “No, that is merely the closest thing to the reading I’m seeing. It’s fairly faint. It may have degraded over time into its current form. I’ll have to scan the girls again later to see if it’s decayed any further.” He returned his equipment to the bag. “For, now, Miss Akemi, would you accompany me back to the spot you found the girls at? I’d like to investigate the site itself.

Homura tensed. Urahara pursed his lips. “Toshiro can guard the girls perfectly well. If this is a magical girl we’re dealing with I may require your expertise.”

Homura looked at Toshiro. He crossed his arms. “Go, Akemi. Protecting the souls of the living is my job.”

After a moment’s more hesitation Homura flipped her hair over her shoulder and stood. “Very well.”

* * *

The two of them stood in the clearing. Urahara looked around. “This is the spot then?”

Homura bit her lip. “I am fairly certain. It was quite dark at the time.”

Urahara nodded. “Of course, of course.” He retrieved a sensor from his bag. “I’ll sweep the area with this, you try casting about with your soul gem.” Homura nodded and took the egg-shaped jewel from her pocket. They both started a search pattern in opposite directions. He could detect a faint reiatsu that seemed to be the same as the one clinging to the two girls. After a while he heard Akemi stop and say “Urahara.”

He turned to face her. “Yes Miss Akemi, have you found something?”

“Yes.” She looked to the side. “But I am not sure what.”

He walked towards her. “What do you mean Miss Akemi?”

She pointed to a strange tree. It was bent in an odd U shape. It almost looked like a doorframe, with no door. “That feels similar to the entrance to a witch labyrinth. But it feels… off. Fuzzy. Like my soul gem is having a hard time picking it up.”

Urahara pointed his own sensor at the tree arch. Faintly it was picking up a disturbance in local space-time. “Miss Akemi, would you please attempt to open… whatever this is?”

Homura took out her soul gem and pulsed her magic. The space within the arch warped and rippled, but that was all. No gateway appeared. Urahara looked at his sensor with consternation. “It feels similar to a garganta. But with no hollow reiatsu to be seen… Like some sort of naturally occurring senkaimon but...” His eyes widened. “Akemi, try to open it one more time, I’ll attempt to open it with my zanpakuto.”

He readied his blade. He gave Homura a signal, and she pulsed her magic again. As the space rippled and warped he stabbed Benihime into the space.

He was greeted with the bizarre sensation of magic grinding against magic, like he had attempted to stab his blade straight through solid rock. He grinded his teeth as the magic sensing equivalent of nails on a chalkboard buzzed up his arms.

He removed his blade and the space distortion settled again.

“Well, this is certainly a mystery…”

Akemi looked at him. “You do not know what this is?”

Urahara rubbed his chin in frustration. “No. This could theoretically be explained by magical girl or Shinigami activity but…” He thought back to that hectic time one year ago. Where his concept of the world was flipped nearly on its head. He had a mountain of new research dropped on his lap, and dozens of new avenues for study in fields he thought long established. This situation felt familiar. Disturbingly familiar.

Akemi predicted what he was thinking. “You think this may be something new. Like when the existence of magical girls was revealed to you.”

“Correct.”

Homura scowled and balled up her fists. Urahara smiled ruefully.

“Welcome to my world, Miss Akemi.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than the other chapters. Real Life stuff happened and i've been pretty busy in the meantime. That and the muse extremely didn't want to cooperate.
> 
> I edited some small parts of chapter three, nothing plot related, just the appearance of the mansion servants and mentioning that Lady Ariella has elf ears. She always did, i just completely forgot to mention it. If you don't want to reread chapter 3 here are the changed passages right here for reference.
> 
> "Standing there at the foot of the stairs was an enormous woman. She must have been over 11 feet tall. She was wearing a flowing white silk dress cinched at the waist, with lacy puffed sleeves. A flower crown of pink hibiscus sat atop her long, flowing, platinum hair. Sticking out from underneath that hair was a pair of pointed elfen ears. She had a hand to her petal-pink lips, as though trying to suppress a giggle. Amusement shown in her huge acid green eyes."
> 
> "Ariella clapped her hands twice. Through the door behind Sayaka streamed nearly a dozen people in maid and butler outfits. Their appearances were bizarre. Some had animal ears and horns. A few had hair that looked like it was made of water or on fire. Some had green skin, with flowers blooming across them. All of them had pointed ears like Ariella."

Sayaka crept out the door to her room. When she had tried it earlier it hadn’t even been locked. She had waited until one of the servants brought her some food, then, after quickly wolfing it down, she snuck out the door. Since she just ate she doubted there would be any servants roaming the halls. Sayaka put a hand to her stomach, remembering the taste of the food. It had looked normal enough, but the taste had been like nothing she’d ever eaten before. It somehow tasted like… diligence? And happiness?

She shook her head.  _ Just more motivation to get out of here  _ she thought. she quickly looked up and down the hallway. No one in sight. She carefully closed the door behind her and started to make her way down the path she remembered being taken after the woman sent her and Madoka away.

She couldn’t help thinking back to that first night. The bizarre food had reminded her of just what kind of being she was dealing with.

After being taken to her quarters she couldn’t help but gape. She had an entire luxury suite’s worth of space all to herself. The floor was done in lustrous hardwood and the wallpaper depicted rolling loops of delicate branches entwined with flowers of all kinds. A golden chandelier accented with crystals illuminated the space. Against one of the walls was a massive desk topped with papers and writing utensils from regular notebook paper to papyrus, from graphite pencils to quills to fountain pens. In another corner was a jacuzzi (a friggin jacuzzi!) with fragrances and shampoos and rose petals of different flowers. She was startled out of gawking over the room when she realized something strange. For all the luxurious decoration and furniture, there was no bed. Huh...

Although their “host”had seemingly seen fit to provide them with luxury, she knew a gilded cage when she saw one. She paced around her quarters, worrying about her and Madoka’s fates. Her mind turning over and over what the strange woman wanted from them. After a while of this their “host,” Lady Ariella, entered the room.

Sayaka jumped. She dreaded what this monster might want. The tall woman just giggled at Sayaka’s fright. “Hello, my little human. Do you find your quarters agreeable?”

Sayaka clenched her jaw. “Just who are you? What do you want from us?”

The giant woman smiled. “I already told you darling. My name is Lady Ariella. You are here to make beautiful music for me and my guests, soon to arrive.”

“That’s why!? You resorted to kidnapping for that!?” Sayaka clenched her fists and stared daggers at the pompous noblewoman in front of her. And… what even are you? Are you a Witch? A Hollow?”

Ariella wagged her finger at Sayaka as she crouched down to her height. “Remember your manners my little pianist. I am no witch, although I have great magic at my disposal. I am certainly not ‘hollow.’” Sayaka noticed her phrasing. She was making sure to pay attention to anything their captor might give away, like she knew Homura would. Did she not know about hollows? Or even witches?

“As for ‘what’ I am, my kind are referred to by many names. Erinyes, The Kindly ones, The Unseelie, Faeries. But the most common name for us these days is the High Fae. The nobles of the Kingdom of Faerie. The Highest and most beautiful of all creatures.” She giggled at this. “Or for some of us, the most hideous.”

Sayaka blinked owlishly. “You’re… you’re a faerie!?”

The faerie leaned into Sayaka’s face, grinning wolfishly. “Pardon me, who exactly is a faerie?”

Sayaka blinked and quickly cast her gaze down. “A-ah! M-my lady…”

The High Fae pat Sayaka on the head. She rankled at the fae’s patronizing manner, but she was determined to keep calm. “That’s better. Now…”

She strode to a Piano in the corner of the room, she glanced back and snapped her fingers twice.

Sayaka begrudgingly followed.  _ Condescending bitch,  _ Sayaka thought ruefully.

“Take a seat,” Ariella said, gesturing to the piano.

Sayaka shakily did so, conscious of the giant faerie looming above her.

“Play.”

Sayaka cast a sideways glance at Lady Ariella. “There’s no sheet music… My Lady.”

Lady Ariella waved her hand carelessly. “Improvise.”

Sayaka’s eyes widened. “I-I’m a concert style pianist, I don’t know how to improvise! M-My lady!”

Lady Ariella just rolled her eyes and stared at her expectantly. “I told you to play, my little human.”

With trembling fingers Sayaka just tried playing some chords. And gasped as her hands rolled fluidly across the keys, playing a haunting, somewhat chaotic refrain. She stopped in surprise.

“Hmmm…” Mused Ariella, an amused smile on her face. “Frightened are we? That kind of music certainly won’t do at The Revel.”

“Wha-What…”

“As my musician you are provided with only the finest instruments. This piano was specially made to draw out the talent of its player. See, am I not generous to my humans?”

Sayaka stared numbly at the piano. It was certainly amazing. But something about it felt... wrong.

“Play. Something less dreadful this time.”

Sayaka’s hands hovered over the piano. It seemed to draw on her emotional state so…

She tried to call on happier memories. Playing soccer with Karin and Yuzu and the other Mitakihara girls. Playing videogames with Kyoko. Sleepovers with Madoka. Kyosuke getting discharged from the hospital. She started playing...

“Yes, that’s much better! Good girl.” She heard above her. The melody she was playing was cheerful. Airy and unburdened by sorrow. She kept playing. Trying to concentrate on that feeling, but it soon devolved into melancholy and fearfulness. God, she missed her friends...

“Hmmm, well,” Ariella started, causing Sayaka to jump. “You are certainly as capable as the Sylvan made you out to be. Iron out those concentration difficulties over the next few days my dear. If you bring any of that dismal playing to my party, there will be consequences.” The High Fae turned on her heel and marched to the door. “Sylvan?” Sayaka asked. But the door had already shut behind the Fae.

In the present, Sayaka had made it to the foyer of the mansion. She Looked at the front doors. They were huge. And barred by a huge wooden beam. Sayaka turned and walked up the steps to the next floor. She could look for another exit after finding Madoka.

As she ascended the stairs however the elegant halls of the mansion became more twisted and maze like. Literally twisted. The staircases and hallways spiraled around on themselves, went straight up vertically, and through it all Sayaka’s feet stayed firmly on the “floor” even if the floor appeared to be the ceiling mere moments earlier.

As she wandered farther and farther into the mansion the rooms stopped looking as pretty and well kept and started to become… dilapidated. The wallpaper gave way to grey planks. Trees were growing into the rooms. Branches were coming out of the walls, which were gradually warping into whole pieces of wood rather than boards.

Okay, this was obviously not the right way. She tried retracing her steps, but the twisting labyrinth of halls had her turned around. She began running from room to room, desperately trying to find a landmark she remembered so she could retrace her steps, slamming doors open, stealth completely forgotten. As she was just on the verge of panicking she suddenly heard a voice behind her. “Miss Miki.”

She startled and whipped around. Standing there was one of the elfen maids that stalked the mansion. This one had grey hair and skin. Her hair flowed and sparkled around her body and reminded Sayaka of a stream in winter.

Sayaka floundered for something to say but the maid just said “I will escort you back to your room now.”

Sayaka gaped at her. “H-how did you find me?”

The servant's emotionless tone went unchanged. “Your egress from your quarters did not go unnoticed. The Lady of the house knows all that occurs in her demesne. She simply found your attempt at escape amusing.”

Sayaka’s eyes widened with fury. “Amusing!? I’m not playing a game here! She can’t just keep me and my friend here against our will!”

“That naivete is precisely what she finds so amusing. Now, I will escort you back to your room.”

Sayaka lifted her chin defiantly. “Oh yeah? And how are you planning to do that?”   
  
“With your full cooperation. Unless you would prefer to wander the mansion aimlessly until you die of thirst or starvation.”

Sayaka grit her teeth. Eventually her shoulders slumped in defeat. “Fine.”

The servant simply angled a hand towards the door she came from and Sayaka glumly went through. 

Her eyes widened in shock as she found herself already back in her room. She whirled around to see the servant holding her door. “You will be spared punishment because Our Lady found your feeble escape attempt and humiliating defeat entertaining. Do not give a repeat performance, or the consequences will be dire.” 

With that, the maid slammed the door in Sayaka’s face. She lunged for the handle and pushed the door back open, but the servant was nowhere to be seen, her door leading out into the same hallway once more. Scowling, she slammed the door shut again, defeated.

* * *

Madoka sat, trembling as the servant behind her twisted her hair into an elegant braid. She resisted the urge to fidget or pull away as the servant methodically looped and maneuvered her hair into place. She just stared into her lap where her hands were folded. She didn’t want to look in the mirror in front of her. Her own reflection looked alien to her without her signature ribbons and the fancy dress she was made to wear this morning.

“Is something the matter, Miss Kaname?”

Madoka startled, her head shot up, her heart was beating wildly. “U-um, no! Nothing is the matter!”

The servant kept up her braiding. “You may speak freely with me, Miss Kaname. My lady has assigned me to attend to your every need.”

Madoka’s posture slumped. “I want to go home…”

The green skinned girl paused for a moment. “This is your home now.”

Madoka went silent at that. The braiding continued. After a while she spoke up again. “Why me?”

“I’m sorry Miss Kaname, I don’t understand.”   
  
“What makes me so special? Why did- Lady Ariella take me here, why give me my own servant?” 

“I am afraid I do not know Miss Kaname. My Lady does not share the details of her plans with her servants.”

Madoka frowned. She should push further shouldn’t she? That’s what Homura would have done, she thought. “Can you… Can you guess?”

For a long moment the girl didn’t respond. Then, “You have a very strong Will Miss Kaname. Any Fae can feel it.”

Madoka frowned at that. “I’ve never been that confident in myself...”

“Will, as the Fae refer to it, has little to do with literal willpower. It is simply the capacity for humans to envision and affect change in the world around them.”

Madoka thought of her friends’ magic. The way Ichigo’s would flare and spark when he was angry or riled up. How it seemed to cling to people and agitate them in turn. The way Mami enchanted a lead pipe for Sayaka to defend herself with once. Her own magic, that she used so casually to soothe Homura when she became sad or afraid.

Seemingly taking her silence for confusion the servant said “My apologies Miss Kaname, 

“No…” Madoka said. “I think I understand.”

The servant stepped out from behind her. “I am finished, Miss Kaname.”

Madoka forced herself to look at her reflection. Her hair was done in an elegant waterfall braid. It was… pretty. But it wasn’t her style at all. “Why did you do my hair like this?”   
  
“My Lady’s instructions Miss Kaname. I hope it pleases you.”

Madoka looked away. She didn’t really know what to say but before she could think of anything the door opened. Her captor elegantly swept into the room.

The servant immediately went into a deep curtsy. “Lady Ariella, how may I assist you?”

Ariella gestured for the servant to rise. “Thank you for readying our Guest of Honor. You may leave us now.”

The servant curtsied to Ariella, then Madoka, and passed by the giant woman and out the door she came from. Wait, how had Ariella managed to fit through the door?

Before she could wonder any further Ariella had locked eyes with Madoka. “A-ah, u-um...” Madoka felt like she should say something, but before she could the woman was crouching in front of her, smiling. “Please stop that unsightly stammering Madoka dear, It has no place at my revel and the other guests won’t appreciate it.”

Madoka shut her mouth immediately. She sat tense on her stool, waiting for the woman to direct her. 

A beat of silence, then: “My dear, this simply won’t do. I will expect you to help entertain my other guests you know. Come on then, speak up.”

Madoka squirmed under her gaze. “Um, My Lady… Please, why have you brought me here. Why am I your… Guest of Honor?”

Lady Ariella turned and beckoned with her finger to follow. Madoka obediently trotted over to follow behind her heels. “Good, you already know the proper place to follow behind. You’re going to do wonderfully.” Madoka ducked her head, bashful. 

As they walked through the door, Madoka felt like she was seeing double. Ariella at once looked to be regular sized as they walked out the regular sized door, and massive, walking out a door that towered above her. 

Madoka shook her head to get rid of the dizziness and realized Ariella had started speaking again. “As guest of honor your main duties will simply be to help me entertain the other guests. Not other humans, High Fae, like myself.” 

Madoka hurried to catch up as she realized she was falling behind. Ariella continued. “I will expect you to make conversation. Maybe tell some stories from your life as a human, those ought to go over well. You will also join them in playing games, but do remember: You are here to entertain. You are not to simply go off on your own now. Ah, here we are.”

Suddenly Lady Ariella stopped and Madoka had to stop herself from bumping into her leg. They stood in front of a pair of large metal doors. “While those duties are important, your most important role lies right through this door.”

As they pushed through the doors Madoka gasped. In front of her was an absolutely massive clock, set in an elaborate gold frame, connected to the wall by hundreds of green vines snaking behind it. The figures of small golden wolves chasing rabbits were forged into the frame. The face of the clock had four hands instead of two, and an extra set of numbers surrounding the usual twelve, going from one to twenty-eight. She realized that this clock must be keeping track of not just minutes and hours, but of days and months as well. In front of the clock was a huge silver gear on a stone pedestal.

Madoka startled when she felt Lady Ariella’s hand on her back. “This clock is intimately connected to the time for my Demesne. Kindly turn it back for me will you?”

With trepidation, Madoka stepped toward the silver gear. Up close she could see that it had two handholds for her to grab onto. Its face was inlaid with sparkling jewels in the shape of arrows around its circumference pointing counter-clockwise. With trembling hands she grasped the handholds, and started to turn the gear. 

As Madoka strained to turn the gear back, the hands on the clock slowly began to turn backwards. Madoka gasped as she felt the magic inside of her stir. It felt… like it was draining out of her into the clock. At the same time her exhaustion from being unable to sleep the night before began to lessen. Panic stricken she stopped and looked back at Ariella. Her hands were clasped with delight and she was absolutely beaming. “I didn’t tell you to stop my dear.”

Grimacing Madoka went back to her gear turning. The two contradictory sensations of magical exhaustion and physical relief grinding against the bones of her arms. She could feel her magic within the clock being transformed into something else. It reminded her a little of how Homura’s magic felt. She felt nauseous. She never wanted to associate Homura with  _ anything  _ belonging to this woman.

Finally, she heard the Fae speak from behind her. “Stop.”

Madoka sagged with relief. Leaning against the gear for support. She felt dizzy.

“That’s it. Very well done dear.” She reached down to pat Madoka on the head. “Fulfill all your duties during this revel, and you will be rewarded with a permanent place at my side. You will be my lady in waiting.” Madoka could hear the vicious smile in her voice. “Doesn’t that sound wonderful?”

Madoka swayed on her feet. The strange sensation of exhaustion and alertness making her stomach roil. The Fae didn’t wait for her to respond before grasping her hand and guiding her back to her room.


End file.
